Over one-third of children and adolescents are overweight and nearly 1 in 5 of them are obese. Metabolic syndrome, a strong predictor of Type 2 diabetes (T2D) and cardiovascular disease (CVD), occurs in up to 44% of obese youth, foreshadowing greater prevalence and earlier onset of T2D. Without effective interventions, diabesity will worsen, T2D prevalence will increase, and adults will face its consequences at younger ages. Given the strong association between obesity and chronic disease risk factors in youth, we contend T2D prevention (and CVD prevention) is akin to weight control and obesity prevention. The objective of the proposed project is to develop a family-centered, community-based program for T2D prevention in peripubertal (9-13-year-old) youth. Using participatory methods, we intend to adapt the successful adult-focused YMCA Diabetes Prevention Program (YDPP) for youth and families and assess the feasibility, participant acceptance of and adherence to the YFDPP using two delivery formats: a 16-week YMCA-based face-to-face program and a 16-week combined face-to-face plus mobile device-based program. The proposed study will test our premise that delivery with technology can reduce participant perceived burden, improve adherence, and lead to improved anthropometric (height, weight and BMI and waist circumference), behavioral (diet and physical activity) and physiological outcomes (fasting insulin, glucose, lipid, blood pressure). We will use the resulting data to design an appropriately powered full-scale trial. The importance of the proposed study is underscored both by the statistics cited above and the recent call for proposals to translate efficacious clinical interventions into effective community programs for youth. The potential impact of the proposed intervention is great in that the program will be delivered by paraprofessionals from the community without university researchers; significant in that it targets a major public health challenge in children and includes assessment of objective behavioral and clinical data; and innovative in that it focuses on an at-risk population, takes place at a popular, accessible community venue, and uses mobile technologies to extend reach and increase engagement of youth and families with intervention content. The long-term goal is to create a scalable, replicable, and sustainable program that overcomes existing barriers to implementation and dissemination of evidence-based, research-proven diabetes prevention programs to youth and families, thereby improving population health.